


Finding a real home

by VocaloidGilYuma



Category: Camp Camp, Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I just got inspired, Other, bye, hello, imm terrible at writing, its my first time writing, post every 3 weeks, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaloidGilYuma/pseuds/VocaloidGilYuma
Summary: Max goes home and ummmmmmmmmmmmmm you’ll find out





	1. Leaving

It was the end of summer ,and everyone had gone home max was the only one left. David there not coming I’ll just take a bus ride home max said,let’s just wait just a little while there ganna come let’s go inside the cabin and wait,david said,might as well max said, 1 hour later. It’s been 1 hour David I told you there not comi, a car drives up see there here, max was shaking,David gave max his phone number. And Gwen max and David all said goodbye


	2. Why me

As max got in the car his little sister was sleeping, max perent your in big trouble when we get home,I’m sorry I just didn’t wanna stay home I’m sorry max said.As they get home,max dad pulls him out of the car and punches him, they get in the House max mom lay his little sister in her bed , max dad your little sister is so much better I wish we had a girl instead of you the dad grabs the front of his jacket and puts him up on the wall and hits him again and again max mom soon says that’s enough as max’s Vision fades out. Max wakes up in his bed gets up and tries to unlock his bedroom door but it’s locked again his parents had always locked him in his room , max looks in his mirror and says , why me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am a bitch also I’m evil also yes I know you don’t want your precious Carmel baby to get hurt but I’m evil soooooo I’m sorry


	3. Going out

As max woke up that morning ,he got up and hugged mr.honeynuts . Then he went to check if the lock on his door was still locked it wasn’t anymore,he got dressed and went to go outside,he put on a red shirt, and black pants.

 

Then he went outside to get away from his house his little sister tugged on his shirt ,what do you want , he asked. Why are you leaving ,she asked him . I’m not leaving just go back to bed and leave me alone! , why, because I want you too and if you don’t your ganna get ran over by a car bacause you didn’t listen ok , so fuck off , he went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again I don’t care about this story I’m not putting much work into it so bye also I update every 2 to 3 weeks.


	4. Out and about

As max went out his little sister followed him he went on not knowing she was there, he had stolen some money from his dad so he has 7$ dollars . He walks into Macdonalds his little sister follows him , max: why are you following me fuck off ,his little sister: I want something too.no ,yes,no ,yessss as he said forget this and walked out off Macdonalds he went home his little sister followed he pushed her when he walked in his dad had a belt knife and bat sitting next to him his dad was passed out .max quietly crept in when his sister ran to his dad and woke him up, max ran as quickly as he could and shut his door and locked it he took mr.honey nuts and hugged him as he hid under his bed his dad came and started kicking his door in max hid in his small closet trying to stay quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I know this was really short but I’m working on some right now also I’m new at this so I hope you like this bye bye


End file.
